


I Want a Story!

by Origami_Roses



Series: Anur's Anecdotes [2]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen, Kir is embarrassed, heroic stories, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Roses/pseuds/Origami_Roses
Summary: Another short little story of Kir and Anur in Haven (We all know they'll get there eventually.)





	I Want a Story!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MueraRashaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MueraRashaye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Son Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317526) by [MueraRashaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MueraRashaye/pseuds/MueraRashaye). 



> Fluffy fun as the boys settle into Valdemar.

They'd been in Haven only a few days, and Kir already was looking forward to leaving. Sunlord protect, how he hated pomp and politics. Meetings of various degrees of formality with so many different people he could hardly keep them straight had been the norm since arriving. And the formal feast to welcome the Karsite allies had been both terrifying and mind-numbingly boring. Not that he truly minded, really. The formalization and public acknowledgment of their alliance was necessary. It was a good thing. But Kir was increasingly grateful for Anur's steady presence, and Aelius' ability and willingness to bolster his shields on occasion. Reactions to the Karsite alliance ranged from quietly hostile through grudgingly accepting to openly pleased. He'd almost singed only three people so far, and every one of them would have deserved it. ...but it would have been very undiplomatic, to say the least, and Solaris would have been put out at him... at least in public. She'd probably find the whole story amusing in private, but he'd have no real opportunity to tell her the whole story until well after she'd heard the official version. 

Anur bumped Kir's shoulder gently, bringing him out of his introspection. "You're thinking too hard. I can feel it. We finally have a free morning, and you shouldn't spend it thinking."

Kir huffed a laugh, and agreed. He was actually looking forward to this morning. Last night had been yet another interminable formal reception, this time with all the religious leaders who lived in Haven or close enough to travel. He'd known, of course, that Valdemar had devotees of many varied creeds, but the sheer number of representatives of not even all the sects in the country at the reception last night had been more than slightly overwhelming. He'd had to threaten Anur (repeatedly) to prevent him from introducing everyone to some of his more ridiculous titles. Blast the man. Sunpriest Gerichen, of Valdemar's splinter branch of Vkandis' followers had, of course, been present. It had truly been a pleasure to see him again. Gerichen was, in fact, the reason they had the morning free. Or rather, had this particular meeting scheduled. He had, apparently, petitioned the Queen for time to discuss "the differences between Valdemaran and Karsite theologies and practices to better facilitate reconciliation between expatriates and their homeland". Kir had no doubt their conversation would cover things that could be generally lumped under that heading, though with Anur's adopted ex-Sunpriest uncle, Markov, already running an escort service with full cooperation of the Valdemaran Border Guard for those who wished to return to Karse, Kir felt sure Gerichen would be just as happy for more general news and gossip. He owed the man the story of... well, everything that had happened, really.

They arrived at the Temple of the Lord of Light shortly after the morning service ended. Gerichen met them just inside the gates, and directed an acolyte to take Kir's horse to the stables. There were quite a few people in the courtyard, chatting with friends as they left, or taking a seat on one of the many benches in the courtyard. At the far end, children were settling in for lessons under the tutelage of some of the older acolytes. Kir was surprised when a young man ran up to him with a huge smile on his face and wrapped him in an exuberant hug. 

"Father Kir!!! It is so nice to see you!!"

Kir smiled back as he recognized Asher. He'd known the boy had joined the Temple, but oh! how he'd grown in the years since Kir had rescued him. Gerichen smiled, too. "Asher has been looking forward to seeing you for quite some time, now. You're a bit of a celebrity around here." The older priest glanced over to where the children were gathered for lessons, and Kir became aware of the murmured reactions hearing to his name.

"Father Kir?"  
"The one Asher.."  
"Father Kir?"  
"He's here?"  
"Really?!?"  
"THE Father Kir!?"

The stampede of small bodies was quite unexpected, and Kir was more than a little bewildered at the questions he only half heard coming at him from all directions in a garbled mass of Valdemaran and Karsite.

"Did you really..."  
"Can you really...?"  
"Father Kir!"  
"Asher says..."  
"Tell us a story!!"  
"Father Kir!"  
"I want to hear about..."  
"Please show us..."

Overwhelmed, Kir looked around for Anur, who had gotten separated from him by the adorable, noisy, babbling mass of excited children pressing around him. The Herald was standing beside Gerichen, who was covering a smile. The highly amused look on Anur's face disappeared as Kir reached out mentally for him in near panic. Aelius moved in, gently nudging the children aside as he made his way to Kir's side. Kir wanted to collapse with relief. Even though he knew fully well they meant no harm, the stresses of the last few days were suddenly too much and the crowding was just a hair too close to being hemmed in on the battlefield. The little bit of space Aelius gained him helped, as did Anur's increased mental presence as the Herald reached out to him with reassurance.

"All right, you lot! Calm down!" Anur's parade ground voice cut through the chatter and got instant silence.

Gerichen's voice, gentler, but still firm added "Indeed. Father Kir cannot answer any of your questions if you don't let him speak. Come, sit quietly in your places, and we will politely ask our guests to indulge your curiosity."

The horde all but ran back to their class space with much giggling and many looks over their shoulders at Kir, giving him little "come here" gestures whenever they caught his eye.

Kir walked over with Anur and Aelius more slowly, catching his breath and calming down. _::You know::,_ Anur remarked _::Even Heralds don't usually get that kind of adoration. You're something special here.::_ The smirk on his face and twinkle in his eyes got Kir to chuckle, too.

 _::I'm wondering just what Asher has been telling them, and what sort of legend I'll be expected to live up to, now...::_ Kir replied. Aelius snickered. There was just no other way to describe that snorting horsey laugh. Kir glared half-heartedly at him. _::No, seriously. What should I do here. I... I've never dealt much with children. And::_ he switched his glare to Anur _::the time I've spent with your family does NOT count.::_

Aelius snickered again. _::Tell them a story::_

Taken aback, Kir could at first only sputter incoherently. _::I am not much of a storyteller.::_

_::I'm serious Kir. Offer to tell them a story. Then you control just what you tell them about instead of getting panicky about what they might ask.::_

_::Splendid idea!!::_ The grin on Anur's face was positively wicked as he called out to the kids "Who'd like a story? I have a good one!"

A cheer went up from the small crowd, with one small voice adding plaintively "But I want a Father Kir story!!"

"Not to worry," Anur replied "I've been with Kir for several months, now. I have some veeeeery gooooood Father Kir stories."

Kir gave Anur his best narrow-eyed glare. _::Dare I ask what you're planning to tell them? Most of the stories we've lived are... not for kids...::_

"So... Let's see, now," Anur started, settling into a seat at the front of the class. "There was a travelling priest in Karse who pretended to be a good person, but secretly did many bad things. The Sunlord, of course, saw all and knew his heart."

Kir sighed, looking at the enraptured audience. _::The Oathbreaker? Really? Please just try not to damage their faith in priests too much. The good ones do outnumber the truly bad by a fair margin.::_

 _::Of course!::_ Anur cheerfully sent back. _::The moral of this story is to ask for help when something bad happens.::_

"One day Father Kir and I were riding through a town when the local priestess stopped us to ask a favor. This priestess had found out about the false priest's secret evil, but did not have the power to call him to account for it, so she asked Father Kir for his help, because Father Kir can do anything..."

_::Anur!! Don't you DARE make this into a Legendary Hero story!!!::_

...Aelius' mental fit of giggles was not at all reassuring...

**Author's Note:**

> Refers to events in the following chapters of [Friends Across Borders](https://archiveofourown.org/series/64670%22)
> 
> [link1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317526/chapters/6252344)   
>  [link2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317526/chapters/6252437)   
>  [link3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317526/chapters/6277835)


End file.
